Chrisandthemike
Christopher Foltz (born ), better known online as Chrisandthemike, is an American gaming YouTuber whose videos currently are mainly about a game in Roblox named Jailbreak, he usually record videos with his fiance Ashley (Ashleyosity) which is also a YouTuber the two of them are sometimes named "Crash" (Chris + Ashley = Crash) and their fans are called Crash Nation. Chris used to make Minecraft videos and records and plays with his whole family the series was called "Minecraft Family" History Chrisandthemike made his original videos on his channel in 2010. They were simple vlogs. A year later, he came back to YouTube. That was when he began making Minecraft videos. One of Chris's greatest and most successful series was the original Minecraft Family, which began shortly after he started making Minecraft videos. It started with himself, his Dad, and step-sister (ZaiLetsPlay/ZaiLetsChat) playing Minecraft as a trio. Eventually, his step-mom joined in, and in some of the episodes on the Chrisandthecraft channel, his other step-sister, Anahii. The series was eventually discontinued. Chris continued to make Minecraft videos. He soon began working with his best friend Carlo (CarFlo). A couple of years later, Carlo and Chris sought to re-start Minecraft Family. Chris also had another Minecraft series called "Minecraft Comes Alive," which was one of his most popular series along with the original "Minecraft Family." The new series of Minecraft Family featured Chris, Carlo, his uncle Danny (Dannismo), and aunt Angie. This series had to end when Danny and Angie had a baby boy. About six months after Minecraft Family's second attempt failed, Chris and Carlo tried again. Chris asked his biological mother to play, and she took up the offer. During this time, Chris and Carlo also began making videos with internet friends Garlian (Garlianx) and Carton (PCarton). The four of them (plus an artist they hired) became known as Chrisandthecrew, but the group collapsed when Garlian and Carton stopped making videos. Shortly after, Chris got engaged to his girlfriend Lasata (known as Lasata the Armorer by fans). They got married in May 2015. Minecraft Family was then changed into a modded Minecraft series. Lasata is featured as an NPC Villager named Lasata the Armorer, whom she does the voice for. Chris also began working with new friends Called "CyaNide (CyaNideEPic)" and "Ash (Ashlyosity)" Chris, Carlo, and CyaNide formed two new channels together. One was called Loft Productions, and the other was called MobileGamingLoft. Chris, CyaNide, and Carlo played games besides Minecraft (excluding Minecraft Windows 10 Edition) on Loft Productions and played mobile games on MobileGamingLoft. Both channels have since been shut down following disagreements between Chris and CyaNide. Chris moved in with Sean aka Garlian, Ash, and Carlo where they filmed another series of Minecraft Family, roleplayed, and streamed various games on Mixer. Shortly after they moved in complications with his wife Lasata started and they ended their marrige in early 2016. Fast forward a few months and you find that the crew has broken up. Chris claimed that Carlo was going through some problems so Chris makes a statement saying if his viewers are feeling lonely and sad when people are there for them, that they can call the suicide hotline. At the end of this situation, you find that Chris no longer makes videos with Carlo and Garlian. Chris then makes a YouTube channel with Ash called "Crash," their ship name and make vlogs. Then on his main channel, he does new Roblox videos which have been actively growing his channel. He is now child friendly, as opposed to when he use to curse a ton in his videos. This was mainly due to him moving games, from Minecraft to Roblox, and the YouTube policy changes. Chris then popped the question to Ashley while on vacation, mid summer of 2018. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 15, 2018. Minecraft Server On 2/07/2017, Chrisandthemike uploaded a video called "OFFICIAL CRASH NATION MINECRAFT SKYBLOCK SERVER ". In collaboration with one of SpigotMC 's resource staff, Gianluca, they created AstroPlex . A skyblock server that averages around 20 players online at once. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers